Adventurous Life episode 1
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: This is the first episode of my original series. Strangers have landed what will happen to them. Rated T for some swearing and I dont own some characters, but my OCs


**Adventurous Life Episode 1: Meet the Hero's**

One day in a dense Wetland forest, there was a Giant tree the size of the statue of liberty. And in it, lived our Anthro furry friends who live together in that tree. There was a silver haired black furred Fox girl named Jenny Ha, a two tailed Cat girl with an Emo look to her named Jennie, a Black striped mash green Velociraptor girl who was extremely intelligent and also the master inventor and mechanic of the team named Alice, A White furred fox dragon girl with Blue hair and a golden scales on her breasts to underneath her tail named Nikita, A white haired Skunk girl with large Breasts named Abby, A Pink haired Fish girl named Sakana who wore an ocean themed Kimono and wore a Dark blue Bikini on the inside, and our only male character who happened to look like a midget Leonardo with l long tail and three fingered feet similar to a monkeys named Bill who also happed to know everything about dimensions and his world.

It was just a regular day for them until the unexpected happened.

"Moring everyone." Bill said to the girls.

"Yeah good morning to you to Bill." Nikita tiredly moaned.

"So you all need to eat breakfast and then start our training for the day." Bill said.

After they ate breakfast, they were about the training for the day.

"Today girls, we will learn how to-"Bill said until they saw a weird circular flying object with an eye.

"Holy Cow?!" Bill yelled out. "Is that what I think it is?"

As Alice came up to it she used her triangular sword on the circular floating object.

"What is it Alice?" Jenny HA questioned.

"It's a probe." Alice explained.

"Well what is it for?" Jennie asked.

"I guess it was sent here for scanning this entire planet, and I believe there are more out there looking at this whole area." Alice explained.

"But where ever this thing came from, I believe it's from another Dimension." Alice Explained again as they stared into the sky.

Meanwhile in another dimension, there was council for the government that sent the probes to the planet our furriers lived in.

"Sir, one of our probes has been destroyed." Said one of the council members.

"But, we have to send in a crew there, and the probes keep getting destroyed." Said another council member.

"Very well, we have to find people and then send them there." The head councilor said.

"But, who do we send?" Asked one of the members.

Meanwhile in the south park elementary school, it was just a normal day at recess for Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.

"Boy, I bet nothing unaccepting will happen today?" Kyle said.

"Why say that?" Stan asked.

Then out of nowhere, a bunch government helicopters came out of nowhere as one of the soldiers yelled out, "There they are!"

"Just where the hell you think you are taking us?" Cartman yelled out.

As the soldiers ignored them, they were put onto the helicopters and being sent where our councilors were.

Next, the government soldiers took Double D from the Ed and Eddy plus his friends, then Haruhi Suzumiya, then Dan, and finally Mizore Shirayuki.

After all of that, the head councilor had to meet them and then explain why they were here.

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen, you're probably asking why you are here." The Head Councilor explained.

"So why are we here for anyways, why couldn't you get real professionals to do this?" Double-D asked.

"Well, the place we sending you to is not suitable to real-life humans like me, so we need to send animated people like you so you don't end up as our last crew we send there." The Head Councilor explained.

"Well why can't real life people go there?" Stan asked.

"Well we discovered that the place were sending you to, is another Earth not suitable to real life people due to the amount of a particle dangerous to real life people that can't breathe in." The Head Councilor explained.

"Why can't you just use space suits?" Stan said.

"We tried that before already." The Head Councilor told Stan and the others.

"So If you can't sent real Humans to do it why us?" Stan asked again.

"Well you animated people have more resistances than us so we have to send you on that Spaceship over there to get you to that planet." The Head Councilor explained as he pointed to a Space ship that looked like a Miniature Aircraft with rockets on its wings.

"Really, that how were getting there." Dan complained.

As they were put into the spaceship they also had to wear these futuristic space suits that would tell them many different things that almost looked like something from TRON. But when they were sent on the spaceship to the other Earth, they were in an asteroid field and then one asteroid broke one of the wings of and then the ship crashed onto the other Earth , but they still managed to survive.

Meanwhile at the tree of our Hero's, it was Midnight and our heroes were sleeping in their rooms except for Bill who say the crash of the space ship.

"What was that?" Jenny Ha asked as she got out of her room.

"That must be a crash landing?!" Alice answered.

As our heroes were getting out of their rooms to see what just happened, and what they found was, the space ship that was sent by the government.

"Geez Talk about a Crash landing." Jenny Ha said.

"Shut up JH, we don't want then to hear us." Jennie told Jenny Ha.

As they watched the crew of that ship but they were still in one piece with no injuries.

"Geez why did they send us here?" Dan said "I'd rather take a nap in bed than go to this stupid freaking planet."

"Whoa, calm down Dan, maybe we can find something to signal them that we crash landed" Double D said.

Suddenly, something came out of the bushes. It was not just one creature, but five of them. They looked like Greyhounds, but with thicker skins, dark brown fur, and dark grey rat like tails.

"Oh great, first we crash landed on this planet and now were in the middle of this." Dan angrily yelled out.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Cartman yelled, "I don't want to die!"

"Well, I bet I'm the only hope right now?" Mizore said as her hands turned into Ice claws.

"We have to do something girls." Nikita cried out", "We can't just leave them like this."

"She's right." Bill said, "We'll have to save them."

As the whole group jumped of the trees, they took out their weapons as they were going to fight the Rats. Except for Abby, who didn't have any weapon at all but she used magic against her for and helped her friends with it. Nikita had twin swords with the letter Y on the blades, Jenny Ha had a metallic Blue Long word whit a skull key chain at the pommel, Bill had a survival military knife about 15 inches long, Jennie had a Fire sword similar to a light saber with a hilt and pommel but could turn into various weapons, As said before, Alice had a sword that looked like a uneven triangle, and Sakana didn't have any sword, but her weapons were her fins on her arms that turned into blades like a scythe. As they Beaten up the Rats they came to the people who crash landed on their Earth.

"Am I dreaming, or are we seeing real Furies." Cartman asked the others.

"I don't, Know but..." Double D Said as he screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why is he screaming?" Jenny Ha asked.

"He obviously hasn't seen something like us before." Jennie explained.

"That explains the Tron rip-off suits." Jenny Ha said.

"No Jenny Ha, They are obviously from Another Dimension." Alice explained.

"How do you know that Alice?" Jenny Ha asked.

"Well that space ship they were sent in, was sent by the Government in their dimension." Alice Explained.

"Excuse me?" Jenny Ha said.

"Oh God, can you just tell us who you are all?" Kyle shouted.

"Ok, Ok!" Nikita shouted then she said, "I'm Nikita."

"I'M Jenny Ha, but call me JH." Jenny Ha said.

"I'm Jennie." Jennie said.

"I'm Alice." Alice said.

"I'm Abby." Abby said shyly.

"I'm Sakana." Sakana said.

"Wait that means, Fish in Japanese." Haruhi said.

"Hey, I'm not a fish I'm an Amphibian." Sakana shouted out as she saw a fly passing by as her long sticky tongue caught it as she ate it.

"Ewwww, that's gross!" Stan said.

"Sorry I can't help it." Sakana said.

"And whos that Miget Ninja turtle over there?" Kyle asked.

"Oh that's Bill our Sensei." Sakana explained.

"Well he looks a bit too short to be your sensei." Kyle said.

"Hey!" Bell yelled out, "Don't say that about me."

"Anyways we all need to go back to our tree before Dark." Bill said.

"Why?" Everyone asked from the space ship asked.

"Because, that's when the Wisps come out and eat you." Bill explained.

When the Crew from the ship got to the tree of our Hero's, they asked some questions about what those things were and how this happened to be another earth.

"So your saying this use to be full of humans? " Stan said.

Yeah, and they all died out by A UFO." Bill replied.

After Stan asked him something about Him and the girls ended up like this and how they learned how to do those awesome fighting moves Bill told everyone to go to sleep. Then the next Day, Bill asked Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Stan to Follow him with Nikita.

"So what is the year of this place?" Stan asked Bill.

"Oh, its 18 million A.D." B ill answered.

"What, but how are you guys so young?" Stan shouted out.

"Well, I can explain that later, But welcome to my World." Bill said as he showed a swampy Grassland full of wonderful and weird creatures, some were even dinosaur like creatures.

"Mpppphhhppppphhh." Kenny said.

"What did he say?" Bill asked.

"He said it's so beautiful." Stan said.

"Well, it may look beautiful, but it has its own dangers around here." Bill explained.

"What Dangers." The boys asked.

As soon Bill took them to an open Grassland, as soon a flock of Giant ostrich like creatures that have tree toes and have coloring of a Canadian goose.

"Why are you showing us a bunch of oversized Geese?" Stan asked.

"They're coming right towards us." Bill answered.

As the Geese came towards them as if they were running away from something.

As The Boys, Bill and Nikita found a Rock to hide behind, an Enormous Green, Long necked, Dragon headed, long tailed Therapod dinosaur came out of the trees and then grabbed one of the Geese with its Jaws and then shook the Goose until it was dead.

"What is were those things?" Kyle asked Bill.

"That's a Megapod and the goose is called a Gali-Goose." Bill explained.

"Wow, look how much Blood there is." Stan said.

"I think we should go now." Nikita said.

As the Megapod was about to notice them they quickly went back to the tree as the Boys had tell the others about what they just saw.

The Next day, Bill took Haruhi and Mizore alongside Jennie to show them how they got food. Ussaly they would go hunting or gather some fruits nearby, but today would be a Lesson for Haruhi and Mizore.

"Ok, I know youre new to this, but you need to eat whatever is around here." Bill told the girls.

"And you need to concentrate on what you're target is." Jennie added in.

"So it's like being a stalker?" Mizore asked.

Bill and Jennie were surprised to hear that from Mizores mouth but Bill added in, "It's not like that it more like trying to catch your everyday meal."

As Bill and Jennie spotted a Moose sized dinosaur with a triceratops like head, horns shaped like antlers, and with Greenish fur like feathers.

"What is that?" Haruhi asked Bill.

"That's a Biusaurus, but this one's a male." Bill answered.

Then Haruhi asked him how he was going to kill it and then as he showed them, he sneaked up on it and then landed on its head and then grabbed its antlers and then yelled out, "Jennie use you're fire arrows."

As Jennie use her Pyro kinesis to shoot out fire shaped like arrows, it shot though the creature's neck and then the fire arrow vanished as it shot the creature.

"Good job Jennie, let's get this thing home before-", Bill said as a loud screeching roar was heard. Then out from the sky, a feathered Tiger striped creature with giant yellow winged green wing tips, a Velociraptor like head, long tailed also with yellow feathers with green tips, Front legs that resembled three toed talons with feathers covering the front legs but not the feet, Blue eyes, and six quills coming out of its head.

Then the creature Roared at Bill and the others as it opened its mouth and started breathing fire. Bill and Jennie Dodged the attack as bill grabbed some (About 13 chunks) meat off the Biusaurus as the rest of it was taken by the large predatory flying creature.

"That was amazing!" Mizore shouted.

"I know, but that thing you just saw that took the carcas that was a Tyranomal." Bill explained.

"A Tyrano what?" Haruhi questioned.

"A Tyranomal, a deadly fire breathing predator that can eat fire." Jennie explained.

"Ok, let's just get home before dark." Bill told the others.

As soon as they got home, they cooked up the meat they had and had it for dinner.

"Mmmmm…" Everyone said.

"I never thought I liked eating dinosaur meat." Cartman said.

"So is this what you eat?" Dan asked Bill.

"Well, we have some fruits once in a while, but we gather those." Bill explained.

"And put them into the high tech Fridge I made." Alice added in.

"Yeah, she's always busy." Bill said.

"And once I complete the portal device I can send you all back home." Alice said.

The next day, Bill Tried to give Double D and Dan something he almost never had in life, excitement.

"Where are you taking us?" Dan asked.

"Well I'm taking you….." Bill said as Dan and Double D walked off a cliff and then started falling down, "….. To the excitement."

"You're insane!" Dan screamed.

"I know, but don't worry we have a slide to go on." Bill said.

"What slide?" Dan screamed out loudly.

Then they landed on the neck of a giant saurapod dinosaur that was passing the cliff and then Bill Dan and Double-D were sliding on its back like Fred Flintstone.

"Oh I get it." Dan said.

"Yeah, it isn't over yet." Bill said.

Then they landed on a Log that somehow broke up and became something similar to a long Sledge while avoiding obstacles. Then when the hill ended they landed into a pond while a herd of Dinosaurs were watching.

"That….was….. AWESOME!" Dan yelled out.

"Um, Wrong show Dan." Double D said.

Then, on the day Alice completed the portal device she created the portal for each of the crew's homes.

"I'll miss you guys." Bill said as he watched them go back to their homes.

"Do you think will see them again." Jenny Ha asked.

"Maybe one day JH, one day." Jennie said.

**END**


End file.
